Brightest Star
by Narya's Bane
Summary: Thoughts on a romance that may have been, or may never have been. Either way it was to remain a secret.
1. Introduction

A/N: It seems I have grown a soft spot for Mrs. Bellatrix LeStrange lately. Huh. Not sure if it's because I saw Sweeney Todd and pitied Lovett, or if it's feeling bad for Charlie's mother in Wonka- or if the Tonks in my head started remembering "she's still my aunt." So I have an interesting little thought that hit me while laying awake in bed one night- if I get reviews, I will continue.

---------- -------------- ---------------

It started harmlessly with letters left in opportune places. Sirius would find a note on his doorstep when he went out for the paper in the morning, a perfectly hand-scripted note or possibly a juicy bone. Bellatrix might see a tiny package on her pillow as she turned in for the night- a necklace or some other trinket, wrapped in paper that held a single pawprint. It was a way of communicating to each other, of showing some form of family connection even as neither could really talk. A simple hint of recognition: showing that somebody was there.

No. It started before that, when Bellatrix attended Sirius' graduation from Hogwarts in her own quiet way. In reality, she was there in order to try gaining new members for Voldemort's forces- she found none, but did find Sirius. Her first realization was that he was infinitely handsome, even more so than the quiet Potter boy who stood beside him, and certainly much more so than her own husband. Second, she noted the fire in his eyes as he proudly accepted his honors and left the school for the last time. She had left her first gift for him in the compartment he shared with his friends as a graduation token. He had smelled her on the item, and reciprocated.

It was a secret to those around, and both received many jokes about their "secret admirer" though neither would trade those silly items for the world.

On the occasion of Draco's birth, Sirius was able to get near enough to the home to look Bellatrix in the eyes once again. Her body language urged him to meet her on the street, and so he waited for the next twenty minutes before his cousin appeared on the sidewalk beside him...

Bellatrix was a beauty to behold, though not in the traditional way. Hers was a dark charm, a Black beauty.

Sirius loved her for it. At the age of 21, he finally fell in love.

They talked for an hour before Bella felt the fever pitch of passion and kissed him.

The gifts stopped after that night, and a series of meetings instead started. At first, Sirius thought it quite out of character so forced Bella to meet him on neutral ground where they could talk. Not until they'd been wandering for a month did he realize what a different person his cousin was, that she had been hiding behind a mask and going her own way- doing not what others told her, but what she felt could help the most. By now she had done too many things, such terrible things, she could not imagine being accepted ever again. Sirius felt for her, held her.

Brought her back to his flat.

When life changed so drastically that October, it was hard for Sirius to cope. He had been betrayed by Pettigrew, who he had underestimated- never even thought to ask, and Bella hadn't known they were friends until it was too late.

Bellatrix was caught not long after, quietly allowing herself to be dragged into Azkaban. Her brightest star was nearby: she could hear Sirius, and sometimes even see him, from her own cell. Sirius watched her turn from a beauty into a woman void of hope; still, he continuously caught her gaze and tried to instill some form of joy into her world. Joy that was fleeting, but available all the same.

Life in Azkaban was hard. But they had each other.


	2. Chapter One: Like This

A/N. I like lyrics. So each chapter here will have "Fuel" or "Daughtry" lyrics. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Die Like This

"The angels cry tonight as the rain washed that lonely place from their eyes  
And softly as she said 'You know our hearts will never get out alive.'  
She made no sound, then good bye."

Bellatrix watched across as Sirius lay on his back just across from her. She felt tears come to her eyes; she surely deserved to be here, for the lives she had ruined and taken even against her true will. Sirius was a different matter she knew, her mind screaming his innocence. She had heard his screaming at first and recognized Peter Pettigrew as one of her fellow death eaters- not that anyone would have believed her, or would release Sirius based on the word of his murdering cousin. So Bella was forced to see as he deteriorated in form. Her one surprise was that he seemed to keep his sanity, never succombing to the evils done by the dementor guards.

At times, Bella could almost see Sirius thankful for the dementor's presence. Likely because they removed the uncertainty, the truth of the deception done to him. He could pity himself and even cry when they were around; that was denied him when he was in the silence of his cell alone.

Bellatrix was thankful she could see him. They had been close for months before he was taken, and now they were near each other. They could let their eyes meet and share glances. The placement was meant to be a burden: Sirius had always stated a hatred for his family, and Bella constantly ragged on blood traitors in public. She was able to be near him now because of those lies. He lit the sky for her even in this dismal place...

Bellatrix watched as Sirius started to transform. He had done this before, when he needed to escape from teh tortures inflicted on humans; dogs were much more able to ignore the summons of a dementor. Yet Bella could feel none of the guards around now, felt none of he usual hopelessness from their presence...

It wasn't until the gaunt, pitch black dog slipped through the bars that Bellatrix truly understood his aim was freedom. "Go Padfoot," she whispered. "Run."

Instead of bounding out, however, the pup came up to her own cell and transformed into the Sirius Black she knew.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"Impossible, Siri."

"There has to be a way..."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Go. You have your godson, your friends- they need you."

"Bella, I..."

"I said GO, for Merlin's sake." Sirius shuddered at the strength she found, and Bella knew she had to continue. "I'm good as gone anyway. I can never be sane again."

"I don't believe it. You sound sane enough."

With a dark smile, Bellatrix laughed. "I was never sane, cousin."

Sirius found a grin appear on his face. "True enough."

At that, the tell-tale feel of a dementor was felt. Bellatrix gave one last look at her love as he turned into the dark-furred dog, longing in her eyes. "Good luck," she whispered, watching as Padfoot bounded out of sight quick as his legs would carry him. "I love you," she added, though the words were lost in the darkness never to be found by him.


	3. Chapter Two: Untitled

Chapter Two: Untitled

A/N: This chapter is very short, as many of the following will be, as they are simply different takes on events we know happened...

-- -- --

If I could find one thing that was mine I'd leave this behind

But I can't find my way. -Untitled

------ --------------- ------

Bellatrix struggled without Sirius to guide her. The only star in her sky had gone cold, and in her heart she succombed to the insanity and chill of the prison. Nothing was left for her now: this she knew within her heart as well as her mind. Always it was stunningly frozen, as if not even the barest hint of warmth would show itself to her now.

When the bars floated away, and Bella found herself able to escape, she dared hope for a moment that Sirius had kept his promise and she could be truly free. Then she felt the cool hand, saw the eyes, and was aware her nightmare was just started.

"You, my most trusted hand, will you join me again?"

He-who-shall-not-be-named. He who was infamous, who had captured her allegiance when she had nowhere else to give it, now returned for her. Would she accept it?

She could be free of Azkaban only with HIS help. Voldemort would be her savior now.

Bellatrix said her good-byes to secret trysts and dark hair, to soulful eyes and puppy dog smiles, and took her lord's hand out of desperation.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Somewhere far off, trying to heal his wounds, Sirius could almost feel the ice grip him as well. He had left Bella with every intention of returning for her, but found himself too weak to handle the operation. Perhaps when he was whole and strong-

When reality found Sirius Black, when he had returned to England and sought information, he cried for hours on his own. She was gone back into a life that would again consume all that was good within her, and Sirius wept for his cousin- his lover- his friend.


	4. Chapter Three: Million Miles

"Hey, I think that someday I might need you somehow.  
I think I might have loved you."  
- Million Miles

---------- -------------- ------------

Sirius Black was happy as a free man. He'd taken a chance to get out of England, far away from the war and those searching for him; right now, he found himself comfortable on a sunny island taknig his ease and trying to heal from years of battering and mental anguish. It was, so far, completely recuperative and taking many of the years away from him. Unfortunately, it also made him restless. Because Sirius Black was not one to sit back when there was work to be done- like raising his godson.

It had been a quiet year. Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament, which made Sirius beam with pride that was almost fatherly. Still, he'd have liked to be at the young wizard's side. Harry told him everything, and Sirius became nervous, fearful for his godson's plight...

Almost as much as Bella.

Sirius longed to go back to rescue Bella, and began making plans to do so. The plotting came out seamlessly; he would return for his cousin, his friend... his lover...

"Sirius! Sirius Black!"

It was only Dumbledore who could stall those plans, and only with a few words, a single sentence. Only one thing could startle Sirius back into the real world.

"He's back."

Voldemort had returned. Sirius shuddered. Yet his fear was not for himself, or those who had died at the Dark Lord's hand before now. No, he was afraid for one person alone.

Late in the night, as Sirius prepared to return to England, he whispered into the air.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never should have left you this long."

A part of Sirius knew he needed Bellatrix. The heart of him, the part that ached when he thought of her plight. Stuck in Azkaban no longer, she was freed- resurrected as a premier killer. A person that Sirius had learned she did not like being. But in her insanity, in her desperation, she might take it. May see it as her only way out. So she would kill again, would be that person once more, killing the soul that Sirius knew he needed.

He might have needed her. Might have loved her. But she was now, and perhaps always would be, a killer.


	5. Chapter Four: Bittersweet Now

"Seven sins of wanton-ness  
And everything that's good is gone  
Sell it all for glory from your peers..."

-Bittersweet

------------- - ---- -----

Sirius lied.

He had said that Andromeda was his favorite cousin. He had proclaimed it, stated it, made it sound as though she was the only decent relative he had. In some ways this could be considered the truth. He was proud of Dromeda's daughter, the fiesty and lively and colorful Dora who could never have passed for a Black in a million years. Sirius also knew, however, that he had to bite his tongue hard and tell himself a few lies in order to make the statement.

In some ways, Bella had never been his cousin. Sirius could admit that. He hadn't reallly ever seen her like that, had never thought of her as a relative. Bellatrix had been more than a mere blood relation, more than a person whose name stood on his family tree. She had been gloriously beautiful, and had guided him in an odd way. When a child, Sirius had hated seeing her; as a teenager, it had excited him. And as a man he had fallen in love.

So Sirius lied. He had lied often as he grew up a Black, and now he could use those skills to tell the biggest lie of all. He pretended Bellatrix meant nothing to him.

The lie didn't take to his heart.

--------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix found a corner in which to cry. Because life had taken her again. She was on a ride, and she did not appreciate it in the slightest. Harry Potter was spouting the truth, and nobody believed him; her Sirius was alive, and she couldn't see him.

Sirius was there. She'd seen him in the background, knew he was there. Of course he was there, supporting his godson, Bella wouldn't believe anything less of him. Her star was protecting somebody else.

Couldn't he protect her?

"Mrs. LeStrange, my trusted hand, are you well?"

Bellatrix straightened. Her eyes did not show the tears, and her face was solid. "Just plotting, my lord."

"Very good."

Bellatrix listened for the Dark Lord to walk away, then collapsed back into tears.

She didn't want to do this. But if she didn't, her life was forfeit. Life was dull, but it was worth living as long as HE was around. Sirius may have deserted her, but he was still shining, and that was SOMETHING.

Sirius. Her brightest star. Someday, soon, she would have him back- or die trying.


	6. Chapter Five: Again

"I guess the lies called you back again  
The Black you keep inside  
Has reared it's ugly head."

-Again

------------- -------------------------- --

Sirius tried to remain calm as they brought the Order of the Phoenix back together. It felt uncomfortable, off, but as long as he refused to consider what Bellatrix was doing everything felt well.

The first meetings went well. In fact, Sirius was pleased to find that Andromeda's daughter not only fit into the Order well as it's current youngest member, she also had taken a liking to the resident werewolf. Remus deserved that happiness. It was something that had never been offered...

Even so, it hurt. Sirius would watch them together and felt an ache for somebody's touch, for the whisper of her breath along his ear. The dark eyes and pitch black hair draping along her back as she looked into the sky longingly haunted his mind nightly. He often squirmed in the nightmares, or even the dreams, due to the vivid images. The subtle reminders of what he had lost.

Bellatrix was no better off. She had, so far, managed to avoid killing. It wouldn't be much longer, though; the dangers of remaining aloof were too many to count. She would have to use an Unforgiveable, and likely very soon, or her life would be in jeopardy. For some it may not be worth living, but it was HERS, and she wished to keep it as long as possible.

Both began to feel the black taking over. For anybody born into their family, the idea of superiority and the strength of blood was a way of life. Even apart, they could sense each other- remembered each other. And the memories could easily keep them alive.

----- ---------------------------------------------- ------

AN: I'm keeping these short for the moment because I feel it captures the mood better. The next chapter will be longer again, and much more narrative, as I get into the bulk of my story. Thank you for staying with me!


	7. Chapter Six: No Quarter

"So I walk along, I ask no quarter friend.  
I walk alone until I see you again."

-Quarter

----------------- ------

Cold days were the best for killing. Bellatrix somehow remembered this, and was able to coordinate correctly. A small group of death eaters was joining her as they began to wander into the streets of London, hiding their preence as they sought out a mark. Bella was impressed with her own calm resolve: it was a job, and therefore she would complete it. Her heart thudded in her chest, blood sounds rushing into her ears, but she was outwardly her usual pale and capable self.

The targets were easily spotted. A muggle couple out for a drink in the final simple chill of Autumn was who she determined to kill. They were drunk and in love, not paying attention. The two slipped into an alley, out of the sights of most residents. And Bellatrix looked in their eyes, seeing the haze, and knew the time had come.

"I'll take care of it," she told the others, voice soft and drifting, letting an aire of crainess float. "Nothing to worry about."

For a moment, Bellatrix reconsidered. She saw a ring on the woman's finger, shining in the light, and wondered if she should let the two be alone. Then she remembered that her entire life depended on slaughter, and with a quick silent apology she let the green fly from her wand into the young couple. They didn't even feel it coming. Bella as proud of her ability to keep it quick and painless for the moment...

"I thought you liked to play with your prey, Bellatrix."

Bella turned, smiling though none could see it. "Just getting back into the habit," she tried to assure.

Because screams haunted her nightmares now. Frank and Alice Longbottom, writhing in pain, trying with all their hearts to save their son. But Bellatrix let those thoughts flutter out of her mind. That was inthe past, done. No more to worry about.

Curling up for bed that night, the image would not leave her. Casting a silencing charm, Bellatrix wept for her victims as she never believed possible. yet even that was selfish, for she did not fear for them, nor for her soul; her only thought was what must happen when the Order got their hands on her.

Who would do it, she wondered. Dumbledore? Potter? Perhaps Molly Weasley, or even her niece. Then the thought hit her, causing more sobbing: would Sirius be the one to bring her down?

"I expect no mercy," she whispered. And if Sirius indeed was the one to cause her demise,s he only hoped it was quick- and that he could see in her eyes that she still cared for him.


	8. Chapter Seven: Lives

"All these lives that you've been taking.  
Deep inside your heart is breaking..."

-All These Live

------ ----------------- -----------

Bellatrix should not have ever seen Sirius Black again. That was how the entire plan was created. There was no reason for them to bump in to each other, no way for them to see each other again. Yet as the school year at Hogwarts began they did indeed find themselves looking into a mirror image of what once had been, and could be again.

Bella had found herself walking the streets outside of her family's ancestral home, the Black residence, not surprised when she could not find it. Yet she saw the street and remembered each moment playing outside those doors. Here was where she had fallen to scrape her knee, and here where she had recieved her first kiss that was not simply friendly or merited by family relationship. The memories assaulted her one after another as she settled herself on a tree stump that would have been across from the house...

She felt the eyes long before she saw them. They were deep in the head of a black pup that bounded up to her, growling, and Bellatrix could not help bursting into tears. The dog stopped its fierceness, allowing her to pet it lightly on the neck and scratch its ears. It was a large dog, but very handsome in its own way. Bella found herself happy with it beside her, and a smile worked its way through her sadness.

"Good dog," she whispered. "Do you have a name, I wonder?"

The dog yipped, but did nothing else.

"I'm losing it. I'm talking to a dog." Bellatrix laughed at herself. "If my master could see me now... oh well. He can't. Thank Merlin. He probably never notices when I wander off."

The dog cocked its head to the side in a manner Bellatrix was certain she had seen Sirius do. She giggled out loud to see that, and let her eyes meet the sweet grey of the animal before her. "Do you want to know a secret, pup? I'm a witch. And an evil, black witch at that, if you ask anyone around these days."

The dog growled again.

"That isn't the secret," Bellatrix assured. "The secret? I don't want to do it. All the killing, pup, and it's only so I can survive. So my lord won't kill me or shove me back in that prison."

The dog nuzzled her hand.

"And even more," Bella sighed, "it means nothing. I'd give it all up for one kiss. From my bright star."

The dog gave a sorrowful yowl, moving up and licking her hand gently. Bella could swear the dog understood...

"Oh Merlin! Sirius, is that you?"

The dog didn't respond, just licking away like it hadn't heard her.

"Couldn't be. Sirius wouldn't hang around here. No way."

The dog's head snapped up. He grabbed the hem of her skirt with his teeth, pulling her into an alleyway nearby. Bella started to resist, then thought better of it and let the canine lead her...

Where it promptly turned into Sirius, and Sirius promplty covered her mouth with his own. The kiss was everything it could have been: long, full of yearning and regret, making up for every one that had been missed. Bella felt herself melt into it, and could swear that Sirius pushed himself into her as well, hands settling at her waist. After several minutes she finally came to her senses and pulled away.

"You're insane."

"So are you, Bella."

"What if I killed you right now?"

"Would you?"

Bellatrix fell to the ground. "I couldn't. I couldn't kill you, Sirius Black."

Sirius sat beside her, wiping away the last of her tears. "Meet me here again?"

Bellatrix stalled, stunned. "Sirius, I... I can't, I..."

"Why not? You can't be seen here? Neither can I. But I'll risk it. Please?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Next week. I'll... I'll be in the area."

Sirius wisely chose not to ask what she would be doing there, instead allowing for her privacy. When she turned away to leave, he felt a weight lifted from his heart. She wasn't a cold-hearted killer. She wasn't a kind person, but she also could hardly be called evil. She was his.

She was his Bella. That was enough.


	9. Chapter Eight: Back Again

"You have a choice to hear your voice or hold on to what they say- so shine."  
- There and Back Again

- - --- ------------

Bellatrix met with Sirius that week, and for many weeks after. They were happiest together, taking solace in each other's arms as they used to. It was best on the few times they shared a bed, though the hours each was forced to keep meant usually theirs were daylight trysts in the sun. The moon, however, brought out the best in both and let them snuggle together for the capture of warmth. Bellatrix found this a small patch of light in her otherwise dark world.

Siri never asked her what she had been doing. He knew better than to question a Death Eater, and she would not vounteer that information freely.

It was one particular day, when they were meeting in the earliest hours in the winter months, that Bellatrix came to him with wet eyes and a smile that was more than satisfied. She begged for his touch, for the caress that told her everything was better in her world. This was provided, though with sad eyes that begged- for once- to know the truth, to hear what was wrong.

"Bella?"

Her silence was deafening, even above the roar of the nearby Underground station that ran by them. Sirius reached out, brushing her cheek and feeling the cool pale skin pull away from him. Bellatrix looked towards him with tears slipping down her cheek. "I had to kill again. Children, this time, Sirius. Children."

"Bella!"

"I know. It's evil. It's wrong. But Siri, it's the only way I can survive."

Sirius wiped the wetness away. "I'm more concerned about you. Bloody dark lord taking advantage of my girl! I wish I could..."

Bellatrix hushed him by covering his mouth. "Don't. You can't."

"I'm part of the Order! I know people who could..."

"Could what? Make me like Severus? A traitor to BOTH sides?"

Sirius shuddered at the thought. "I know. But I have to do something."

Bellatrix sighed. "Something. I don't..." A fire lit in her eyes, a smile tentatively coming to her lips. "Maybe I do know. Could you help me- maybe- fake it? Provide a way to..?"

Sirius perked. "I think that could be arranged."

The rest of their meeting that day was not filled with kisses and dreams as the others had been. It was warmed by hope rather than passion as they determined a way to get out of the mess that existed in England and begin an underground to move the muggles and muggle-born out of Voldemort's clutches. After two hours of careful planning, a cunning idea had formed and taken root.

"This," Sirius commented, "is going to take a lot of work."

Bellatrix nodded slowly. "I know."

"We won't be able to save everyone."

"But we can help enough, Siri."

With another hug, the plan had been sealed. They both knew that, while nothing was solid, they had accepted the pact together. Bellatrix flinched only slightly as they pulled apart.

"Will it be ready by the end of the school year?"

"I should think so," Sirius suggested. "But one of us will have to find a way to go organize it without being discovered."

"And we both have positions in the war." Bellatrix sighed. "This may not work."

Sirius smiled. "Bella, please. Right now I'm hardly doing anything of note...this is my best chance to contribute."

"But Harry..."

"Will understand."

Bellatrix saw firm resolve with the kindness in her cousin's eyes, feeling he would take nothing for an answer but an affirmation. She nodded slowly. "We'll have to find a way to get you out then."

"Can you suggest some sort of raid?"

Bella considered. "The prophecy, perhaps."

"I can pretend to die in battle..."

"How do we cover the lack of a body?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm sure we can figure that out somehow. Some mumbo-jumbo about a veil or some such nonsense."

Bella giggled. "Who'd believe something so silly?"

"This is a magical world darling; most wizards will believe anything."

Bella kissed him on the lips fully, an excited kiss. "I have to go be morose again," she whimpered.

"I'll be here to let the real you out when that finishes."

Bella grinned largely. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you. For giving me a way to help."


	10. Chapter Nine: Break Down

"This is not the time to break up this love, keep it together now; this is not the time to break down."

-Breakdown

-------- ------------ ----------

The plans were difficult to create. Sirius would spend hours on his own, pretending to mope by Buckbeak, while in reality he was going over the mental exercises of what he would be doing. Bellatrix would continue her duties as a Deatheater, but attempt to funnel a large percentage of her "kills" into hiding. From that point, Sirius could take the victimized across the sea and arrange passage to anywhere in the Americas. It wasn't a flawless plan, and it had many places where it could go wrong, but since it was the right thing there was little doubt it would do good.

Bellatrix worked hard on shielding her mind, putting craziness before the blocks to explain why her inner workings were not functional. The Dark Lord bought it completely, thinking she was his loyal and crazed queen of darkness. And Bella began to manuever the working so that they could go for the prophesy...

One of the rare nights it was possible, she lay awake in Sirius' arms staring at the star-laden sky and sighing. "Siri," she asked, "are we crazy, doing this?"

"Probably."

"What happens if we- if one of us doesn't make it out of the war alive?"

Sirius caught his breath. "I don't know, Bella."

Bellatrix had already known the answer. She had heard it in her heart. But to listen to the words spoek aloud was almost too much.

"I don't want to lose you," she breathed lightly.

"Nor I you." Sirius squeezed her tight. "We need a promise to each other. A reason to get through no matter what happens."

Bellatrix could only nod. "A promise."

"Your husband won't make it if we win."

Rodolphus would rather die than live in a world where Potter was hailed as a hero, true. "Probably."

"We could get married."

"We're cousins."

"We'll make new identities. Won't let it be seen. You and I could be married, and happily. What do you say, Bella? Will you marry me, when the war is over and we can both safely leave this place?"

Bellatrix squeeled, nestling into the hold Sirius had on her. "Yes," she whispered. "I'll survive for that. To be yours."

While she was unable to see his smile clearly, Bellatrix could feel the glee in her love's body. She sighed happily. For right now, she was a woman in love. Tomorrow she would be back to normal, but for now she could just be happy with her star burning no longer on the outside- but deep inside of her.


	11. Chapter Ten: In My Hand

"Don't fall away and leave me to myself.  
Don't fall away, don't leave love bleeding in my hand again."

-Hemmorage

------------------------------------- )))))) 0-----------

Bellatrix was nervous about the amount of hexes flying around the Ministry offices as she supported the Dark Lord in gaining the prophecy. She had already thrown a large amount in the opposite direction she had meant to, but other Death Eaters were not so kind. Only Malfoy appeared to have a similar idea to hers, capitalizing on defense rather than killing. Bella chose not to ponder that, however, since it was taking concentration to make sure she didn't kill anybody...

It was a near thing, too.

She was just beginning to breathe easy when she heard her niece come close. The hair on the back of her neck started to stand straight, and Bella saw the young girl in prime form: petite, almost as though she was a teenager, wielding her wand expertly. Bellatrix immediately knew she was in trouble if she didn't act very quickly. After all, Nymphadora Tonks was a trained auror as well as one of Dumbledore's pets; the girl was capable, if not expert in her movements, and was obviously upset about something.

Bellatrix inwardly shuddered. That "something" would be the fact that Bellatrix had openly expressed her dislike of her own sister, Dora's mother, and had probably said something about ensuring her demise. After all, couldn't Andromeda find a nice pureblood wizard? But no, Andie had gone for Ted Tonks! A Hufflepuff, and a quiet one at that. Bella knew very well she had been jealous rather than angry, but she'd never said anything to the contrary. Andromeda had probably taught her daughter that everyone who had been a Black wanted to kill their family. Truthfully, that wouldn't be far wrong either...

"Tonks." Bellatrix tried to keep her voice low. "Dora, can you hear me? I don't want to fight you."

"Don't you, auntie?" They had reached the top of a precipice now. A very intimidating one as well.

"I'm trying to help. Please- listen. Don't fight me. Let me go."

Tonks chortled. "Come on. I'm not falling for that."

Bella kept her head. "I'm going to set up a way to save muggle-borns, but to do so I have to remain as a Death Eater. And I have to get Sirius in a better position to help. If you let me go, Sirius can escape as planned and we can go. But you have to trust me, Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks' style had changed. "You swear you are telling the truth?"

"By the blood of the Black family tree, I am telling the truth."

Nymphadora smiled. "Knew someone else in the family had to be decent. How do we do this?"

Bellatrix considered. "How do you feel about taking a cushioned fall?"

Nymphadora gave a nod, careful to continue appearing in defensive position. "I can handle that."

"You're the one who goes out with the werewolf, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Can you tell him to ignore anything that happens, and meet Sirius in the alley behind our ancestral home one hour after this battle is over?"

Dora blinked. "Sirius is going to fake his death, isn't he?"

Bellatrix refused to answer, but smiled a little. Tonks took that for the affirmation it was to be, and pretended defeat at the hands of her aunt.

Moments later, as planned, Sirius Black fell through the veil- pushed by a spell that Bellatrix had carefully concocted to look like Avada Kedavra. As the battle ended, Bella safely apparated to their predetermined location to be enveloped ina giant hug as Sirius chanted "I'm FREE."

Remus took news of Sirius' survival surprisingly well, first finding a mission that would allow him to filter young werewolves to safety as well. As time went on, however, he found he simply wanted to find a way out of the war and everything it stood for. Dora, sweet as she was, refused to understand- she kept fighting. Remus admired her willingness and resolve, falling the last few feet into her arms. Sirius congratulated them, showing at their wedding in the background to give his friend a careful "thumbs up."

Then Dora got pregnant, just at the time the plan became complicated...


	12. Chapter Eleven: Shimmer

"We're here and now, but will we ever be again?  
For I have found all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again."  
-Shimmer

------------- -------------

Nymphadora had tried to stay out of everything after she realized the war was going to continue on with or without her. Bellatrix knew this very well, had been obvserving the poor thing ever since Teddy was concieved. But because of her former position as an auror it would look very unconventional for her to stay in hiding. It was Remus who first had the idea to have her come to the battlefield unannounced- otherwise anything that happened after was going to be impossible to explain.

Bellatrix watched now as Dora waded through the area, trying very hard to move quickly in order to meet as planned. The pink-haired witch caught her aunt's eye, and Bella nodded lightly as she sent a harmless curse toward the other. "Where's that shape-shifting wolfie of yours, Nymphie?" With that, Bella gestured with her eyes towards where Remus had disappeared after falling in front of Dolohov to disappear. "Forget to put him on a leash?"

Nymphadora caught her breath, reminding herself easily of the plan. The words were well designed for an impact, to make certain anyone listening in would believe the scene they were about to witness. "My husband can take care of himself."

Remus certainly could. The minute they had realized Remus could never live free again, not in England- not as a werewolf- they had made their choice to disappear. It was unfortunate they would have to leave Teddy, but the child was too young; besides, he would have a better life like this, surrounded by the support given to orphans of war heroes. Andromeda would care for him, as would Harry; Molly had even promised to watch after the boy, once they had explained the plan...

Even to the point of allowing one of her sons to join the group. Molly was more than understanding of the challenges that the quartet might find going forward; as a result, when Fred overheard the confidence and asked to be allowed to go to America with them, Molly could hardly say no. He could help them, support them, all while creating a life of his own.

Fred was already secreted away. Bellatrix knew that. Remus was completing the last part of their plan, and now...

"Are you ready to die, my mudblood relative? Shall I prune my family tree?"

Tonks' eyes were filled with readiness. A slight nod, and the plan went into action. They put on a show in front of a few other fighters, Dora taking the final fall and sliding to the ground in an apparently lifeless position. Bellatrix cackled evilly for effect, then cast a quick spell in the place. The area lit bright blue for a second, then was vacated. A still-life body took the place, a conjured item that would do for a body check. Bellatrix sighed in relief; Remus had been able to get in place, and was taking care of Dora until she woke up from the sleeping spell she'd cast. That would do nicely.

"Show time," Bellatrix whispered. Time to make her own demise a believeable event.

It went down as planned. Bellatrix felt the sheer strength of Molly's "curse" push her back and out of the room, suddenly finding her surroundings were no longer Hogwart's but now the Shrieking Shack as discussed. Sirius threw his arms around her joyfully, kissing her full on the lips as she returned with the same fervor.

"Now," Sirius whispered into her ear, "our life can begin."

Bellatrix had never heard such delicious words, and was certainly not expecting the cold metal that was slipped onto her finger. She looked down to see a beautifully formed monstone shining against a silver background.

"Dark yet beautiful, just like you my precious Bella," Sirius suggested.

Bellatrix beamed. Behind her she could hear Dora waking, and a similar set of kisses being exchanged by the husband and wife that had also found a way to be completely free from the world around them. It was, without a doubt, time to go; their work done, the four happily prepared for their own trip overseas.


	13. Epilogue

"Let's start over; I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over, because a part of me is dead and in the ground."

-It's Not Over

----------- -----------

"Alphard! Come on! It's time for dinner."

Bellatrix smiled as she heard Sirius calling for their son, rinsing her pale hands off under chilly water. Life was certainl good- very good. The land they had found in Canada was beautiful, lush and green (if a bit cold in the winters); Bellatrix loved it there.

Sirius came in from the backyard holding their little boy's hand, both heads a mess of black curls. Bella smiled at the visual, taking a deep breath.

"All right, Simon. How did you get in the mud with Al?" she asked her husband. After ten years of answering to the name, Sirius automatically knew it as his own.

"Umm- accidentally, Belle?"

Shaking her head, Bellatrix pointed to the bathroom as she flicked her new wand and set the table for dinner. It was a pretty sight, set for seven as it was- ready for their company...

Just as Belle went to look outside, the doorbell rang. She opened the portal to see the two friends that had joined them, Remus and Dora Lupin.

"Tammy." Hugs were distributed, Tonks rolling her eyes just a bit.

"Andy and Lyra have been arguing all day about who gets to sit next to your Alphard," Tonks explained. "Remmy's talking with them at the car."

"How did your girls end up more rambunctious than my son, I wonder," Bellatrix contemplated aloud.

"Probably maternal instinct," Tonks admitted. "But enough of that. It's been too long!"

"So it has. Fill me in on EVERYTHING."

The conversation was easy, unstrained, especially when Sirius and Remus returned with the little ones. The three children played in a corner, the adults chatting easily about everything and nothing. It was nothing like in the beginning, when Bellatrix would end up shivering from unexplainable chills, or Dora would get to crying over the son she'd left behind (though she had to admit, after hearing the latest from England, that it seemed that really had been teh best answer). Ten years had helpd a lot of hearts, especially as Remmy and Sirius had found permanent teaching positions and Tonks had gotten in to defending those on trial for misuse of magical artifacts, though all four truly wished they could speak with those who had been there in their previous lives...

But this was home now. Belle sighed happily as her Simon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, muttering something about the kids making too much noise since Al had found magical, explosionless fireworks months ago. Belle decided to kindly omit the comment that she dealt with the young one all the time, and Sirius had brought the item in. She just accepted it, feeling the warmth of her work take over. It was something she had never thought she would want. Yet somehow, she could feel that THIS was perfect.


End file.
